God Knows
by Blaze2Sage
Summary: Tenten and Hinata are the most innocent people you have ever seen but in reality they are world class assassins. Now they have to go undercover and assassinate the leader of the Hyuuga corporation: Neji Hyuuga. [NejiTen][NaruHina]
1. Mission: Undercover Schoolgirls

Dedication: The Neji x Tenten Fan Club at Forums. Status: Chapter One

Pairings: Neji/Tenten, Naruto/Hinata (If you want others you can add here)

Summary: Tenten and Hinata are the most innocent people you have ever seen but in secret they are world-class assassins. Now they are given with an impossible assignment…to go undercover as teenage schoolgirls and assassinate the leader of the Hyuuga corporation: Neji Hyuuga.

Soundtrack:

1. Tenten's theme

2. Kodoku / Brothers Instrumental Version would work (Full Metal Alchemist)

3. Hinata vs. Neji

4. Sadness and Sorrow

5. True Light Piano Version (DNAngel)

6. Alone Piano Version (Gensoumaden Saiyuki)

7. Chasing (Final Fantasy VII)

Yet more to come…

**Mission: Undercover Schoolgirls **

"Did you get him Tenten-nee-chan?"

"…"

"Nee-chan?"

"Trying to get a shot here Hinata might need your help,"

"You never miss,"

"…"

"Nee-chan!"

"Mou. I need concentration Hinata and you're not helping!"

"Tou-san will not be happy if you don't get the kill,"

"I know that!"

"There!"

_**Swoosh!**_

"Bulls eye!"

"Tenten-nee-chan! He's still moving!"

"!"

"He has a bomb! Tenten we must move out!"

"Matte!"

"Nee-chan!"

_Tick…tick…tick…_

**Scene Change**

"Mission accomplish Tou-san," A young girl walks out of the shadow and into the room with a cold smirk in her face. She had two brown buns tied up on her head and a red bandana tied on her head while wearing a pink Chinese shirt and green cargo pants. Another girl beside her also walks out of the shadow but her face looks so innocent and clear. She has short blue hair with two long bangs in front of her and had clear white eyes while wearing a blue bandana tied on her forehead.

"The target was found dead. Sasaki Kotou is no longer a problem," said the white-eyed girl. The man in front of them had a pleasing smile and nod at the information he had heard. He had messy white hair with a black bandana tilt on his head and a mask covering his face. He wore dark baggy clothing with blue jeans and a green jacket

"Here's your next assignment," the man had threw a folder in the front of the girls

"Kiwa Takashi. Find information from him then kill him," The bun haired girl narrows her eyes down at Takashi

"What do we need from him Tou-san?" The white haired guy sighs and shrugs

"He's newly associates with Hizashi and Hiashi. This man is from the Uchiha Corporation and he betrayed the corporation to join the Hyuuga Corporation. For his betrayal, kill him for the Uchihas," The white eyed girl nods but the bun haired disagreed

"First the pay," The masked man slam his desk and shouted,

"Kill him first then you get your pay," She narrows her eyes and said,

"I'll finish my mission," She puts on her black leather gloves and walks off

"Gomen nasai tou-san," the white haired girl bows and walks off with the other girl

"Was that really necessary Kakashi-kun?" Another man in the shadow behind him had his arms crossed. Without looking, he sighs and said,

"Hai Hokage-sama. These girls need to know that they shouldn't kill for a living,"

"…"

"If they did complete this mission, then I have no choice and go to plan B,"

"Plan B Hatake?"

"Hai…"

**Tenten and Hinata**

"Tenten-nee-chan matte!" The one name Tenten ignores her 'sister' and kept walking

"Tenten!" Tenten sighs and stops without looking back

"What happened in there?" She rubs her forehead in pain and said,

"Hinata. It's just…all we do is kill. I was hoping for another mission that doesn't involve killing," Hinata had a sad smile and gleamed in front of her face

"Nee-chan I didn't know you have a soft side," Tenten scoffs and had the same sad smile as Hinata

"Come on kit…" Her arms drape on Hinata and said,

"Let's finish this mission,"

**Moments later**

"Are we in?" mutters Tenten into her microphone

Hinata was seen typing into the computer

"Hold on," 

Hinata smirks as she looks at the computer flashing words and numbers down the screen

"The security system is down. We are now in," 

Tenten smirks as she quickly went into the corporation of Hyuuga. She stops at the site of a security guard walking around with a flashlight. In the shadow, she took out five senbons and threw at the guard's critical spot. The guard groans and faints at the spot while the flashlight flickers off

"I knew you're growing soft Nee-chan," said Hinata into her microphone while smirking

"Shut up," she snarls

"I'm trying to do my mission or did you forget?" Hinata then frowns

"_Hai Nee-chan," _

"Good. Now remember the plan. I grab him for information, kill him off, and you'll lock these guys out,"

"_Hai!" Hinata focuses on her computer. Her eyes squint as she saw something_

"Nee-chan, Target coming at the corner," "Kuso!"

'_This is bad,' she thought_

"_Use your strings Nee-chan,"_ "Good idea imouto," She quickly threw a kunai tied with a string across the room. The man name Takashi walks into it while almost slicing his throat

"Nani!" he growls. She moves in quick as she threw five more kunais with strings tied around him

"Who the fuck are you!" "Tsk tsk, bad language Kiwa," she had an evil smirk on and she presses his chest with a kunai

"Security!" he shouts but Tenten snorts

"What security? They're all unconscious," she lied. It was a bluff and she hoped he fell into it and to Tenten's happiness he did. He grits his teeth and said,

"What do you want?" "Simple. Whatever you know about the Hyuuga Corporation," He scoffs and said,

"Why me?" "…" A glare set fixed on the man and she puts a kunai on his chest

"Now either tell me or you die," Whether he tells or not, she would still kill him. He glares and said,

"I would never betray them," She scoffs once more and said,

"And yet you betray the Uchihas? Disgraceful," "Bitch," "I know," A twisted smile went upon on Tenten's face

"Nee-chan, security are coming. Get the information and get out!" she hiss in the microphone

"Either you tell or you die," "I rather die!" he hiss. She presses the kunai against his neck once more

"Alright! I'll tell!" He fibs

_'Tch. Didn't he say he won't betray them? What a hypocrite,' she thought as she rolls her eyes_

"A man. Neji Hyuuga. Since the assassination of Hizashi, Hiashi, and Hanabi, Neji will be the sole leader of the corporation. Rumor has it Hiashi had another daughter but she is no where to be found and Neji is the only blood line connects to Hizashi and Hiashi," Tenten smirks once more and said,

"Arigato," She stuck at a kunai on his neck as he screams in pain

"Doushite!" "You're annoying," She took out another kunai with a poison tip on it and stabs him right in the stomach

"B…B…Bastard…" with that final word, she took off as she heard many people rushing toward her

"_Hinata now!" _

_"Hai!"_

She flew out of the door as the security was once now lock again. Tenten's eyes narrow down on her bloody hands

_'Bastard…yeah that's what I am,' she thought sadly _

**Scene Change**

"Well done," said Kakashi while sitting behind on his desk. His hands curved together and his eyes were closed. Tenten was satisfied as the pay were in her hands and Hinata gave out a big smile

"Tenten the number one assassin completed twenty A-Rank missions, forty B-rank missions, and fifty C-Rank missions. Hinata the number one mastermind completed twenty A-Rank missions with Tenten, two B-rank missions on your own with forty B-rank missions with Tenten and fifty C-rank missions,"

"Hai Tou-san!" they shout happily while saluting

"I know agree you both can do this mission. This mission is consider an S-Rank mission. Will you accept?" Tenten's eyes cloud once more

'Another killing mission?' 

"We agree," said Tenten fiercely. Hinata also nods and agrees with Tenten

"Here is your mission," Kakashi threw another folder but it labeled S-Rank

"Since we found out about Neji Hyuuga, we had know that he goes to Konoha High school," Kakashi said. Tenten narrows her eyes and said,

"What does that have to do with this mission?"

"Let me finish kid," Kakashi coughs while Tenten growls at his remark

"To kill this guy will be extremely difficult for since the assassination of Hizashi, Hiashi, and her daughter, he'll have many bodyguards around him and the best way to get through him is to be in his school,"

'How old is this guy?' Tenten wonders 

"He is the same age is you Tenten," Kakashi answers Tenten's mind while she had a bored expression

"You must get through him and kill him off immediately. The Uchiha Corporation must eliminate this corporation and to do that is to kill off the final bloodline of the Hyuuga Corporation," Tenten nods as she looks through the folder. Hinata bows down to Kakashi

"We got it Tou-san," "And…" That perked up the two girls

"We have to enroll you into this school," Their eyes widen once he said that

"WHY! Can't we associate with him and kill him off?"

"Have you not heard of what I said? There will be security around him day and night! The only time is would be at school and we have to enroll you in," Kakashi snarls while slamming his desk

"You already accepts kid. Now dismiss!" Tenten's fist balled up and shakes. She grits her teeth and said,

"Got it Tou-san," Tenten stomps out of the room while Hinata bows once more and said,

"Gomen nasai Tou-san for Tenten's behavior. We'll do the mission," She ran off catching up with Tenten. Kakashi sighs as he rubs his forehead. The same man behind him said,

"Hatake…you know of the children's past. This mission will forever scar them,"

"Hai Hokage-sama. This mission will finally realized Tenten and Hinata. They need to know of their past," The man nods

"I hope you know what you're doing Hatake,"

"Hai," With the final words, the scene disappears into darkness

**Mission: Not Accomplished **

Status: End Chapter

Haha! I hope you like it! This will become a story. Next chapter, Tenten and Hinata will enroll in school and suffer through the hardship of being in high school. Neji Hyuuga will appear and they will meet. Oh if you didn't know, Tenten and Hinata are both orphans and have no memory of their past so Hinata doesn't know she's a Hyuuga. I can't tell anymore otherwise it'll ruin the story! Oh and the soundtrack thing? I was listening to it while typing the story. It sort of went with the story. You can listen to it if you like. It really does go with the story hehe…

Oh if you want to add extra pairings or characters review! Arigato!


	2. Mission: Find Neji Hyuuga

Dedication: Reviewers from Chapter One

Story Status: Chapter two

Pairings: Neji/Tenten, Naruto/Hinata

Summary: Tenten and Hinata are the most innocent people you have ever seen but in secret they are world-class assassins. Now they are given with an impossible assignment…to go undercover as teenage schoolgirls and assassinate the leader of the Hyuuga corporation: Neji Hyuuga.

Kakashi is twenty-seven by the way and Tenten is fifteen while Hinata is fourteen

**Mission: Find Neji Hyuuga**

"This…sucks…"

"It's not that bad Nee-chan,"

"Not that bad? I'm wearing a skirt here! Me and skirts DO NOT MIX!"

"Nee-chan, people are staring…" Tenten growls and glares at the people who looks away

"If Tou-san wasn't my sensei then I would kill him!"

"It's only for a while Nee-chan. Once we finish this mission then we'll be done," Tenten then smiles. Her sister always know what to say

"Let's go…" she said grimly. Hinata cheerily skips into the school while Tenten drags on by with anime tears falling down

As they were walking through the hallways of the school, many students were talking about them

_'Do not kill. Do not kill. Do not kill,' Tenten chants in her head while gritting her teeth_

They finally arrive to the office of the school and Tenten twirls around and had a menace glare fixed on the students. The students look away while whistling nonchalantly

"Ohayo!" said Hinata smiling to the lady behind the desk of the office. The lady ignores her while she kept on typing

"Um…" Again the lady ignores her and once in a while she would push up her glasses. Tenten's eyebrows twitch and slam the desk, which made both of them startled and growls in her face

"My sister said something. I think you'd be kind to talk to her back," She said forcefully with a force grin on her face. The lady was still shaking and nods to Tenten

"W…W-wh-what c-ca-can I D-do fo-for yo-you?" Hinata smiles at the scene and said,

"Can we get our schedule?" The lady stares at the computer and said,

"We can't. You were suppose to get your schedule yesterday," Tenten's eyebrows twitch once more and said,

"But you can give it to us right?" "Rules are rules madam," Her glare fixed on the lady who trembled

"But you can give it to us right?" She repeats but with more force on each word and the emphasize of 'right'

"Hai! Please don't kill me!" Tenten had a satisfying smirk and Hinata just kept on smiling

"Our names are Tenten and Hinata Hatake," Tenten crosses her arms over her chest with the same satisfying smirk as the lady gave them both their schedules. They both walk out of the office while looking at their schedules

"Hm. I got Physics first, Japanese, Trigonometry, World History, Physical Ed, and Self Defense last what about you Hinata?" Hinata looks at her schedule then turns to Tenten

"I have no classes with you Nee-chan," Her eyes widen and shouts, (reason is because Hinata is younger than Tenten)

"NANI! THIS GOT TO BE A MISTAKE!" Hinata shook her head

"I'm afraid not," "DAMN THAT SENSEI OF OURS!" Her fists shook in the air

"I swear I will kill him once we get back from our mission," Hinata then shush her

"Not so loud Nee-chan. We don't want to blow our cover," Tenten was still upset that she has no class with Hinata

"Nee-chan…" "Listen, you'll be fine on your own right? If anyone mess with you, they'll mess with me," she growls. Hinata nods and said,

"Hai!"

"Now we got to go,"

**Scene changes to Physic Classroom**

Puff…puff…puff…

"Am I late?" said Tenten as she held her chest. The sensei turns to her and said,

"Hai you are late!" Tenten's mouth drops and screams,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

'_I can't believe I'm even later than him!'_

The students were shielding their ears from Tenten's loud voice

"Get to seat Tenten," he said fiercely

"No! Tell me what are you doing here!" She stomps on the floor

"Tenten…" he said forcefully

"Get to your seat or else you fail," She sneers at him and said,

"Does it matter?" His glare fixes on hers and the students watch intensely

"If you don't get into your seat, shall I tell the students of a thing called 'Shurk-chan?'" the teacher said with a smug smile. Her eyes widen and points to her teacher

"You can't blackmail me!" "I can and will," Her eyes twitch and she mutters to herself as she went to her seat while the students stare at her

"What are you looking at?" She glares once more and they all turn back to the front of the seat. The teacher coughs and introduced himself,

"My name is Kakashi Hatake and I am your new physics teacher," Tenten snorts loudly

"What do you know about Physics anyway?"

"That's enough Tenten. Meanwhile why don't you introduce yourself?" She had a bored expression on her face and said,

"My name is Tenten Hatake," The students' eyes widen once they heard that

"There! Satisfied Tou-Chan?" she said while emphasizing on 'Tou-chan' and as if their eyes didn't widen bigger than that, it grew as big as saucers. Kakashi cleared his throat and said,

"Yes I know what you are all thinking but don't get that silly little thing disrupts the mind of a student especially you Tenten," "Bah," "For today, let's not learn. Just associate for now," The students were ecstatic and shouts,

"Hai!" They turn to their friends and talk while Tenten had a bored expression on her face as she stares at the front of room. Closing her eyes, she could hear other kids talking about her

"_Who does she think she is? So what if she's the daughter of our sensei? She doesn't have to stomp around like she's the queen of the world,"_

"_She fierce," "And crazy,"_

"_The new girl's hot don't you think?" "Eww you actually like her?_

_"What a bitch," and etc_

'_Shut up,' Tenten thought bitterly still closing her eyes_

Kakashi heard what the kids had said and sighs

'These kids…Tenten I hope you're ok,' thought Kakashi while stuffing his face into his favorite book

Someone taps Tenten's shoulder but she shrugs it off and said,

"Don't bother me," His cold eyes narrow down to hers and taps once more. The students stop talking and stare at the boy who tapped on Tenten's shoulder

"_Neji Hyuuga just tapped her shoulder!" "Hmph she can't be that special!"_

Tenten's ears perk up once she heard of the name 'Neji Hyuuga' She turns to the boy and blinks

'_This is Neji Hyuuga?'_

He had long raven hair with the coldest white eyes she ever seen

'_Those eyes…why do they remind me of Imouto?'_

He had bandages on the right arm and right leg while a blue bandana on his forehead

"What do you want?" she whispers to him

"What is your name girl?" Her eyes bore into his. If this wasn't Hyuuga, she would've scoff and said 'Why do you want to know,' but she nods at him and said,

"You heard my name. Tenten Hatake," His eyes narrow once more

'_Why does she look familiar?' he thought_

"You're lying," he whispers to her. The students kept watching the interaction of the new girl and the Hyuuga leader. Her eyes roll and sarcastically said,

"Gee, you're smart," He growls. No one had ever done that to him and this girl had the nerve to do that (Come on, Kakashi is 27 and Tenten's 15. I don't think he would get a child at the age of 12 and they have no resemblance)

"What is your name?" she said without interest even though she knew his name

"You don't know who I am?"

'Conceited…'

She shrugs and looks at the front of the room

"I don't really care that much," The students were surprise that the new girl had done that. He growls and sat down next to her

"What are you doing?" she whispers to him

"I'm sitting down," he said coolly

"Well don't," Neji ignores her and did the same as Tenten: look bored at the front of the room, which surprised her.

'_Oh Tou-chan will pay,' she thought evilly_

She smirks at Neji who blinks

'Why is she smirking?'

_**Ding!**_

"Hn" said Neji as he gathers his stuff and walks out while Tenten calmly went down to Kakashi

"Tou-chan…" "Hai?" he said still not looking up

"You want to tell me something about Neji?" "Hm?" She hit the back of his head

"Is there a reason you gave me this mission?" "Itai…and there is a reason. Don't want to tell you yet," Behind his mask was an evil grin as she stares at him with a bored expression

"Damn Otou-chan," She said while grabbing her stuff and walks out. Through out of her classes, she had found out Neji Hyuuga is in all of her classes

'_Tch. Tou-chan will dearly pay,' she thought grimly_

It was lunchtime and she spots her sister with a group of people. One was an energetic blond boy follow by a pink hair girl and a long hair blond girl with a boy carrying a dog and an oversize coat sunglasses guy. For a moment she was happy but then she frowns and decided to sit near the tree alone

'_She's with other people. I should be happy…even though they are weird,'_

She lay down looking up in the sky. Shadows of leaves were upon her face as she kept on thinking

'_To love and care, to be with the people you love…that is family onee-chan,' she remembers clearly what Hinata said a few years back_

What she didn't realizes that she was being watched by the same lonely eyes Tenten had

'So she's the same as me,' he thought sadly 

"Hey," said a voice from behind. Tenten closes her eyes and said,

"What do you want Hyuuga?" He sat down next to her and remain quiet. She opens her eyes to see the young Hyuuga. Wind blew in his face as his hair travels with the wind

'Hyuuga…' 

"Thought you were lonely. Decided to sit with you," She scoffs as she once close again

"I don't need your pity. I'm fine," she said bitterly and Neji looks at her

"Liar," he said closing his eyes while leaning on the tree. She had a sad smile again and said,

"You don't need to do this," His eyes still closed and his arms crossed over his chest

"Kakashi really isn't your father?" She gave a chuckle and said,

"He's my sensei. I don't know my father," Her smile still intact and his eyes open again

"At least you don't know what you have lost," he whispers.

'Yeah…but at least you're not me,' 

"Arigato…Neji-kun," she said with a playful smile while standing up firmly looking at him. His mouth twitch and he nodded to her. She walks off as he stares at her while she disappears

_'She's…cute…'_

"Nee-chan!" shouts her sister waving to her. Tenten looks at Hinata who was motioning her to come at her table but she gave a smile and shook her head no. Hinata was confused but Tenten wave her off and kept on walking. She blinks and went back on talking to her friends

'What's wrong with Tenten-nee-chan?' 

She then bumps into another person but kept on walking

"So how's your day kid?" She stopped walking and turns to the face of her 'father'

"Tou-san. Why did you choose me?"

"…"

"I'm not a person worth of your love and care. Hinata deserves someone better than me…I hate the fact that she doesn't know the real truth about me or what I really am," Tenten said while choking on her words. Kakashi shook his head

"You're wrong kid. You say you're a person not worth of my love and care. You say Hinata deserves better. You're wrong. I chose you for a reason…and truly you are my daughter," With that he kept on walking with one of his hand in his pocket and the other holding his perverted book

Her eyes fix on the ground as she felt the words sink in

'And truly you are my daughter,' 

"Tou-san…"

**Scene Change**

It was self-defense class and of course Neji was there. Apparently he's the best in karate and such

'I guess killing him would be harder than I thought if he already know this stuff,' she thought with a bored expression listening to Neji talk

"And this is what we do in self-defense. Now do we have any volunteer to demonstrate?" he said with a commanding voice. The students knew of Neji's reputation and did not dare to go stand up to him. Tenten sighs loudly with a bored tone in her voice. Neji narrows his eyes down to hers

"Would you like to try Tenten?" Tenten shrugged and said,

"Why not?" They both position themselves in the middle of the mat

"Here's what you do if you're attack," said Neji. He motions her to attack and she swung her fist at him as he grabbed it and twisted it and pulled it and held her down on the mat

'Would Neji actually do that to a girl?' they all thought 

"Yes Neji. If you are ever going to get attack, you must use his method but if somehow the attacker get away…" "Impossible, this is a deadlock move," "Not impossible. Unless the attacker is weaker than you and of course it is impossible but I'll show you if they escape," She used her legs to kick Neji on the back who leans forward as she grabs his arms and pinned him down to the ground. His heart quickens as he stares the face of the assassin. They were close maybe too close. He could actually feel her breath on his lips

'Kuso! How did she do that?' 

She stood up and again with another bored expression she said,

"That's how you do it," She sat down on her place once more. The students gap on what she had done. They have never seen Neji being beaten before. Neji cleared his throat as he stood up

"Tenten I like to see you after class," She shrugs and he took it as a yes. Right on cue, the bell had rang and the high school kids were long gone

'_This would be the perfect time to strike,' she thought evilly as she was alone with the mane name Neji Hyuuga_

**Mission: Accomplish**

**Status: End Chapter**

Will Tenten kill Neji? Of course not! Otherwise that'll be the end of the story but then again…Hehe! Nah I don't want to kill off my favorite character. Uh well I'm not sure if you figured it out but Hinata met Naruto then hangs out with them. Tenten didn't want to disturb her because it's Hinata's friends not hers. Again the question remains…will Hinata find out that she's a Hyuuga? Tenten doesn't know that Hinata is a Hyuuga yet and that thing about what Tenten really is? Hinata doesn't know about Tenten's past and Tenten does. Find out on next chapter when Tenten's relationship with Neji starts to grow.

This is Tenten-centric you know and it's mini Hinata-centric. I'll make a Hinata chapter once I get things sort out. I'm not very good at making a conclusion and I'm trying to think how to end it without making it corny. That's why I like to make one shots, to make it short and simple

Next chapter: "Mission: To Get Closer With Neji Hyuuga"

_"**So how was your day Tenten-nee-chan?" Hinata smiling happily as she threw her packpack down. **_**_Her eyes bore into hers as she shrugs and said,_**

"_**Fine," Hinata blinks**_

"_**So have you find Neji Hyuuga yet?" Tenten looks on the ground with a small blush coming up her face**_

"_**iie…" she lied as she cursed herself for lying to her sister**_


	3. Mission: To Get Closer with Neji Hyuuga

Dedication: To everyone I know

Status: Chapter two

Pairings: Neji/Tenten, Naruto/Hinata (NaruHina would be only slight now)

Summary: Tenten and Hinata are the most innocent people you have ever seen but in secret they are world-class assassins. Now they are given with an impossible assignment…to go undercover as teenage schoolgirls and assassinate the leader of the Hyuuga corporation: Neji Hyuuga.

The Gandhara: In response, I wish to tell all but it's part of the story. My story is a bit complex then other AU. You'll find out more in either this chapter or the next and Kakashi didn't want them to join the Uchiha's Rank but he can't force them out either. **Shrug** like I said complex. It'll soon explain later, just not right now

Add these to the soundtrack:

New Future Full Moon (Instrumental Version) (Doesn't have to be instrumental version)

Kakashi's Theme  
Strong and Strike  
Caged Bird (DNAngel)

**Mission: To Get Closer with Neji Hyuuga**

Neji Hyuuga. A man with no emotion. No regrets. Nothing. At least that's what everyone say but what really is Neji? He could be a heartthrob or the world's best Karate master…but he isn't. He's a simple man with no parents. Simple? He's the leader of a big organization called the Hyuuga Corporation. Enemy of the Uchiha Corp. and one of the most powerful organization there is. It was his family business dated by from the first Hyuuga. Only a Hyuuga was accepted to rule over the corporation…now back to the story…

He closes the door, as he and Tenten were alone. She had a satisfying smirk as she was going to finish him off easily. Tenten was about to grab for her kunai until…

"Tenten…" She was startled by his cool voice. She blinks and said,

"Hai?" Neji chuckles as he turns to her. She swallows for her dry throat as she stares at Neji

"That was some move," he said coolly. She nodded wondering what's he going with this

"Why are you keeping me here?" His eyes slightly change from teasing to serious

"Why? Just some questions," he shrugged

'Questions?' she wonders once more

"What kind of questions?"

"Simple ones actually," Her eyebrows quirk up as he started talking

"What are you really doing here?" said Neji before facing his back at her. Her eyes blink as she heard the words again

'Does he know?'

"You know how to fight, you're in all of my classes, and no matter where I go, I could feel your stare at me and yet you have this homicidal aura everything you're around me…" He reach down grabbing something while Tenten had her mind occupied somewhere else

'_Kuso. I knew sensei would screw this up somehow,'_

_**Swoosh!**_

Tenten stared in shock with her mouth open as a knife past by. She winced in pain as she held her cheek. She turns to Neji and blinks. His eyes were empty as if there was no regrets and his face remain unchanged

"Hmph," She took the knife from the wall and threw it back at him who simply dodged it

"You don't need to know Hyuuga," His eyes turn to slit as she said his last name

"But you need to know one thing…you're not going to find out," she hisses in his ear. He growls and stares at her as she disappears

'Kuso,' she thought as she kept the blood from falling down

'_I can't strike when evidence is shown. Rule number one of being an assassin,'_

"Matte…" said a voice from behind. She turns and glares at the white eyed boy who ran after her

"Hmph," Then she kept on walking with her head down. His hand stopped on her shoulder while she twitch

"What is it Hyuuga?" she hisses. His hand travels on her face where she had the cut. She surprisingly felt comfort of his touch and she felt something sticky on her face. Her hand slowly travels to wear he sticks the bandage on her face and she had another sad smile on

"Arigato Hyuuga," _'Even though he's the one that caused my cut,' she thought bitterly_

His fingers slowly traces down on her face and gently felt the bandage

'_Nani…' she thought as she was in a trance at the moment_

She stares at him once more and he gave a nod and disappears. Tenten blinks once more

'What…what just happened?' she thought

Her eyes went down to the ground as she walks on home (By home means the HQ of the Uchiha corporation)

'How come…? What I am…is a killer,'

* * *

"How was your day at school kit?" said Tenten as she plop down on the couch. The girl in front of her gave a smile and said happily,

"It was great! I met lots of people," Tenten nods as she threw down her backpack.

"What about you Tenten-nee-chan? How was your day?" Hinata did the same with her backpack. Her eyes bore into hers as she shrugs and said,

"Fine," Hinata blinks

"So have you find Neji Hyuuga yet?" Tenten looks down on the ground with a small blush coming up on her face

"iie…" she lied as she cursed herself for lying to her sister

'What's wrong with onee-chan?' Hinata thought as she stares at her sister

* * *

Scene Changes to Neji Hyuuga

"What is it Neji?" said a gruff voice from behind

"Naruto. I need your help," His eyebrows quirk up

"The great Neji Hyuuga needs help? And from me?" he mocks. Neji growls and said,

"I wish to find information about a person," "Oh?" "Find the one…Tenten Hatake…" Naruto nodded as he disappears into the shadow

* * *

_-Dream Sequence-_

"_There was no way she could have missed," Neji said talking to a guy in a green jumpsuit_

"_She have fought well but there is no way she would escape that hurricane. It's full of chakra," he said once again_

_Scene changes again_

"_You don't have a scratch on you. You're good to go Neji," Tenten said_

_Another scene change_

"_Tenten?" _

"_Hey Neji! Tsunade-sama has returned! I heard she's going to be the fifth Hokage! Want to check her out?_

"_Sorry. I have training," he said while looking up in the sky_

_Scene Change_

"_Come on Tenten shape up or else you'll never be Tsunade-sama," barked Anko. In front of her was Tenten breathing heavily in and out_

"_Don't you want your precious Neji to notice you too?" "Leave Neji out of this Anko-sensei," "Hmph, as you wish Tenten,"_

_-End Dream Sequence-_

* * *

'What the hell?' Tenten woke up once more rubbing her eyes

"Damn why do I keep having these dreams and what's with the youth thing? And who the hell is Gai and Lee!" she growls. Why the hell is she dreaming about these people and Neji of all people? She had been having this dream once she joined up the Uchiha Rank. It had surprised her before that she had seen Neji from the same Neji in her dreams.

'_Bah I bet it's nothing,'_

"Argh!" She shoves her face into her pillow

"I feel like killing someone," she muttered into her pillow. She lay back on her bed while looking up in the ceiling.

'Time to complete my mission,' but then she remembers the encounter of her and Neji

'_Kuso. Argh! I'm not going to get one little thing to stop on my mission!'_

**-Flashback-**

"Tou-san! I wish to join the UAG!" shouts a young girl. The man in front of her had a lazy expression and pops up an eye

"Eh? What did you say?" The young girl growls and grabs his collar

"Tou-san, I wish to join the Uchiha Rank," said the young girl. Kakashi twitches and stares at her in the eye. He examines her from head to bottom and shrugs his shoulder. He said one word

"No," "DOUSHITE!" The girl shouts in his face as he winces

"Because you're too young and you have to take care of your imouto," said Kakashi pointing to the young Hinata. The other girl twitches (I guess it's a family thing) and moans, "But dad!"

Kakashi's hand was on his forehead

'_Hokage-sama owes me this,'_

"I am only eight! Imouto and I can fight! Watch!" She threw a knife at the bulls eye at the door of her father

"See!" she shouted happily. Then she turns to her younger sister

"Imouto! Show him what you did yesterday!" Hinata took out Kakashi's laptop and pressed some numbers and letters. Blizzard of words and number went down as Hinata happily gave out a glee

"Uchiha's Bank open," Kakashi said on the screen. He sighs and yawns

"Still too young kids," "NANI! But we're really good dad!" Kakashi puts both of his hands on their two heads

"You're only eight and Hinata is only seven. If you two go out there, you will die. We have many enemies that won't hesitate to kill two little girls," Her eyes turn into slit as she stares at her 'father'

"Well _dad_, I'll join the Uchiha Rank when I'm good enough. You'll see! I will complete every mission and become the best of the Uchiha Group! You will not stop me," she said while the emphasizing of dad. She proudly stood up while picking up Hinata

"Let's go Imouto,"

At the age of Ten and Eleven, Hinata and Tenten Hatake were secretly admitted to the Uchiha Ranks. At a very young age, they have already completed most C ranks then normal Uchiha Members. Tenten was dubbed the Assassin, the genus of killing while Hinata was dubbed the Prodigy, the genus of the genus. The two sisters have never failed mission and they have always been there thick and thin. Although their father tries to get out of the Uchiha Ranks, he failed countless times and decided to accept their fates. The Hatake Family is also dubbed as the greatest team the Uchiha Corporation ever had since the Itachi and Shisui Duo

**-End Flashback-**

"I am not going to quit this mission," she muttered to herself as she goes back to sleep

"Onee-chan wake up!" "What?" Her eyes flutter open again as she sees her imouto's face in front of her. Tenten groaned as she stuffed her face in the pillow

"It's way too early Imouto," Hinata blinks and said, "But it's time for school Tenten-nee-chan,"

Her eyes twitch and looks up to Hinata

"But I don't want to!" she whines. Hinata stares at her sister. There was seriously something wrong with her sister

"Come on Nee-chan," Hinata says while pulling her sister out of bed

"Tou-chan said if you're late again, he'll tell his students about the time you slept with Shurk-Chan (That is a teddy bear by the way. . my friend asked me who the hell is Shurk-chan and why is he sleeping with Tenten? That was disturbing…) At the words of 'Shurk-Chan' she flew out of bed and rushed out of the room

"Gomen Nasai Imouto, but at the sake of my pride you'll have to go with someone else!" she shouts as she ran toward the door. Hinata blinks once more and smiles

"I already asked someone," She blushes and sighs while getting dress for school

'Naruto-kun…' Tenten

As she rushed to the room of the physics classroom, all the students look at her and starts to whisper. She glares at them and went to her seat. Surprisingly, she saw Neji sitting down at the desk next of hers

"What are you doing here?" she spats as she glares at him. He shrugs and said,

"I want to," He gave a smirk and she just gave out a blank look

"Baka Hyuuga," she hisses. Tenten took a look around

"Hey where's sensei?" she said loudly. The students look at her with a weird expression

'She's calling him sensei?'

"He's late," said Neji tilting his chair back. She stares at the clock

'_Nani! I could have been sleeping right now!' she thought as she glares at the front of the room_

"Oi, Oi," said the teacher coming in. Her eyes twitch at the site of him

"Sorry for being late," said Kakashi. He then spotted Tenten in her spot

"Eh? Oh Tenten you're not late for once," said Kakashi chuckling. She points at him

"Of course I'm not late! Why the hell are you late? You weren't here this morning!" He waves his hand at her

"Got lost in the road of life," Tenten growls as she went down on her seat

'_Liar…' _

After class, she was about to go out of the room until Kakashi stopped her

"Nani?" "Watch out," he whispers. She blinks in confusion

'What did he mean by that?'

She shrugs it off then went off to the next class. After that class she ran to another until…

"Oi Matte!" She quickly turns to find a boy waving at her. He has spiky hair tied up while wearing dark green vest and a green bandana tied on his arm

"Nani?" she said impatiently. The boy rolls his eyes muttering something incoherent. Her eyebrows were twitching

'Why the hell did he call me?'

"You're Tenten Hatake ne?" She nodded slowly. The boy's mood did not change but his eyes shift into lazy

"Shall I accompany you?" he sarcastically said. Tenten stared at that boy weirdly as many thoughts went to her mind

'Should I kill him? I know I hate killing but maybe one little headshot wouldn't hurt. Well it does but it ends quickly,'

He saw the look on Tenten's face "Don't kill me. My name is Nara Shikamaru," Her eyes widen a bit

'How the hell did he know?'

"Anyways, we're in the same class together," "You're younger than me," He rolled his eyes and muttered something like 'How troublesome'

"Well I'm smarter than you. I suggested we walk together," Her eyebrows arch up

'What is that guy going at?'

She shrugs and walked next with Shikamaru towards her next class. In her mind, she had thought the boy was going to do something but looking upon his lazy expression and the way he walked she knew he's harmless

'Still it would be nice to have one headshot,' she snickers quietly to herself

While in the minds of Shikamaru was completely different. His eyes cast everywhere, not looking at Tenten as he walks with her

'_Oi. I don't know why Neji wants to know more about her. I can't believe he assigned this job to me. That **woman** of mine will be furious if she's sees me like this,' _(I still haven't choose who should be with Shikamaru)

'_Bah at least it's not one of those stalking missions. I always fail those anyways,' _(Cause he end up sleeping instead of stalking)

Shikamaru Nara. One of Hyuuga's best spies and always has the tendency to sleep during the mission. He thinks women are troublesome and he loves to look at clouds. He has completed three C-rank missions and five B-Rank missions. He has also failed two C-ranks and two B-ranks because his tendency to sleep on the job

'I'll finish this mission quick before the woman finds out,' he thought with a smirk

Within minutes, they arrived the classroom. Many students were whispering about the site of Shikamaru and Tenten

'Is that lazy bum going out with her?' 'I thought he was going out with the other girl,'

'You don't think…?' 'Shikamaru is maybe lazy but he wouldn't cheat!'

Shikamaru groans. No matter what he'll get whipped. Tenten mindlessly ignores the students and went to her seat, which had no one around but Shikamaru sat by next to her. She glares at Shikamaru who looked out of the window

"This is my favorite spot," he simply said. Her eyes cast outside. It had nothing but clouds. Why would he pick that spot? And why didn't she see him before?

'Baka Hyuuga. Making me transfer out of my classroom,' he sighs 'How troublesome…' He kept on looking at the window watching the clouds passing by

* * *

**Scene changes to Hinata and Naruto**  
"Ano Hinata…" Naruto started. Her heart quickens as she turns to Naruto with a blush spreading through her cheeks  
"You're related to Tenten Hatake right?" She suddenly felt like dropping. Why would Naruto want to know about her sister?

"Hai…" she quietly said. He gave out a big smile and said,

"Sugoi! What is she like?" Her heart just dropped right there. Was Naruto interested in her sister?  
'Doushite…why would he want to know about Tenten-nee-chan?'  
Now she was getting suspicious. There was something going on with Naruto and she is going to find out. After all she is the genius of the geniuses. She turns to Naruto with a big fake smile and said sweetly as a bird

"Why do you want to know Naruto-kun?" He starts to sweat and tried to think of a lie

"I heard some stuff about her and people were talking about her in school. She sounds really cool!" He took out his famous smile and she quietly examines him

'Tenten made sure she was going to blend in the crowd. He's lying…'

"Ok Naruto! Tenten-nee-chan loves…" As Hinata starts listing the stuff about Tenten, Naruto listened carefully and stores it in his mind

* * *

Scene changes

'Finally lunch is here!' Tenten happily thought but then soon disappears when she saw **him**

Shikamaru was once beside her again. Tenten ignores him and sat by her place in the shadow. He sat by next to her giving out a fake smile but Tenten didn't noticed it. She gave out a glare

"Don't you sit with your friends or somewhere else?" she hissed

'Actually I rather sit here then be with my 'friends'' he thought while bored out of his mind as he lies down next to her 'This guy won't leave me alone!' she screamed in her thoughts

"Listen Nara, either you get out of here or your ass will personally get kicked by me," she said coolly. For Shikamaru's response…he snored

"Hey! Are you listening to me!" She stood up while shaking him back and forth

'_Damn Onna, she's like the rest of them. Tch. How troublesome…' he thought as he rubs his eyes _

"Bah…stupid girl," he muttered between his breath

"What did you say!" She screams at him. He winced and put his hands behind the back of his head

"Why can't we be friends?" She shot a glare at him while scowling

"Because you're a stupid boy," She mocked him. He couldn't help but glared back. He had never glared at someone before so this was a first

"How troublesome," He mutters once more. They sat in silence for a moment but then Shikamaru finally said something

"Come on this is stupid. Let's just be friends," Tenten didn't move or say anything

'Why can't I just say yes?'

"Hn" all Tenten said but she nods a little bit. Shikamaru sighs in relief and puts his hand up

'_Finally!' _

"Let's start all over again. My name is Nara Shikamaru and I like watching clouds," He puts his hand up while Tenten stares at it

"What? You haven't seen anyone shake hands before?" Tenten gave another glare at him but then smirks

"My name is Hatake Tenten and I like weapons," _How I want to kill right now_

"I think this will be a great relationship," Tenten shook his hand as Shikamaru smirks back

_'This will be an easy mission,'_

'_This boy is going down,'_

**Mission: Unsure  
Status: End Chapter **

So what will happen to Tenten and Shikamaru? Who is the girl Shikamaru talking about? (Seriously I have no clue. If no one say anything I'm going to give him someone randomly) Will Tenten find out Shikamaru's plan? What about Naruto and Hinata? And why the hell am I telling you these questions that I already know? Find out the next chapter!

You kno' school's a bore. It's been the hottest week of the school year! I've been busy so I'm sorry for not an update. Oh I love that new opening especially the part where Tenten sits next to Hinata at the star watch, which is pretty cool XD

Ok so next chapter: "Mission: To find out about Hinata's New Friend"

"**Who was he?" said Tenten as she stares at the young boy disappearing **

"**Naruto. Tenten-Nee-chan, something weird is going on," said Hinata seriously. Tenten turns to her imouto and asked**

"**Huh?"**

"**Naruto keeps on asking about you and I found out someone was following me the way," Tenten widens her eyes as she heard the information**

"**Did you get hurt?" Hinata shook his head **

"**No but I now know who is Neji Hyuuga," Tenten's face paled. She was not supposes to know about Neji Hyuuga! This is her mission and her mission alone! **


	4. Mission: Hinata's Friend

**Sage**: I'm peeved...why? My brother deleted my chapters! Now I have to retype them again! AGH! What's worse is I actually have to reread my stories again because I don't remember a single thing what happen to my stories! Gah...so here's a new chapter of 'Assassin Tales' ...revised version...

**Mission: To find out about Hinata's new friend**

"So what's happen so far?" The man in the shadow who was sitting in a chair curling up his hands "Any progress on Hatake Tenten?" Another man in front of him saluted him

"Hai, I have got various progress from her sister, Hatake Hinata," he said proudly with a smirk on his face. Another man beside him sighs "This is troublesome...why are you so interested Hyuuga?"

The man who is sitting in a chair was facing toward them

"Because she's the one," his cool voice spoke out

Both men stared at him with a confused expression but said nothing. The man waved them off and told them their next mission

"Shikamaru...remember to keep your guard. Keep doing what you're doing and **don't **let her figure it out. She's seems suspicious of us already...Naruto...keep finding more information even if through her sister. Dismiss!"

Both men nodded and saluted at him

"Hai!"

When they departed, his mouth twitched into a smirk again

_'Maybe she knows the mysterious death of my family...'_

* * *

**Tenten and Hinata**

"Who was that brightly orange...boy?" Tenten said narrowing his eyes as he disappears with a foxy grin. Her sister flushed but recovered when she spoke up seriously

"Tenten-nee-chan. Something's weird is going on," Tenten quirked up her left eyebrow

"Huh?"

"Naruto kept asking about you and I found out someone was following me on the way," Tenten widens her eyes as she heard the information

"Are you hurt?" Hinata shook her head and whispers to her

"But I now know who is Neji Hyuuga," Tenten's face paled. She was not supposes to know about Neji Hyuuga! This is her mission and her mission alone!

She is her sister and she shouldn't get involve this...bloody business!

"S-so w-what do you know about him?" she said nervously but Hinata narrowed her eyes at her sister who was sweatdropping "Well...all...I...I know that..."

**-Flashback-**

_"Ok Naruto! Tenten-nee-chan loves chocolate, slow music, and roses!" Hinata chirped. **She's allergic to chocolate, she thinks slow music is dull, and roses make her sneeze she thought with a chuckle**_

_"Hai! Arigato Hinata-chan! Your sister is a special one!" He peered into her eyes but then blinked "Did you know your eyes are same as a man name Neji?"_

_Hinata cocked her head to the side _

_"Huh?"_

_Naruto smiled but then ran in front of her. He motioned her to to come with a yell_

_"Come on let's go!"_

_Hinata then felt a chill as she looks her surrounding. Something is wrong..._

_"Hinata-chan!" He yelled out again. She snapped back and smiled at him. She ran after him but what she didn't know is a pair of red eyes were stalking their every moves..._

**-End flashback-**

"He said my eyes are the same as his...I don't know what he looks like but...I got the jiff," she said calmly. Tenten relaxed. She doesn't know everything just yet so she tensed again

"Do you have a clue who is-"

"I was following her,"

Tenten and Hinata began to tense. They all stared at the voice and suddenly froze

"What are you doing here?" Tenten said exhaling in fear. His face were fixated at Hinata with a scowl as he coolly approached the notorious Hatake Assassins

"You shouldn't..._mingle..._with the enemy," he said coolly as he places his hand through his raven hair. His eyes flashes at them and made a small frown especially at Hinata

"W-what are y-you talking about?" Tenten said staring at the young heir to the Uchiha corporation. His stare shifted from Hinata to Tenten which made her shiver in her blood

"Uzumaki...Naruto..." His frown turned into a smirk "He's an interesting...person...but.." Then his smirk turned back into a frown as his face scrunched up with anger "He's a Hyuuga,"

He turned back to Hinata who shook slightly

"If I see him around the Uchiha HQ...I would personally terminate your account and forever get kick out of the Uchiha Ranks. I know all about your mission and if _they_ ever find out because of your little relationship with the Hyuuga, I swear you'll surely cost us our corporation. If you _ever _hang out with Uzumaki Naruto, I will consider you a traitor and you know how I feel about betrayal..." He said coldly. Tenten was shaken up again...He's maybe younger than her...but he scares a whole heck of her!

"B-betrayal? W-we're not do-doing anything," Tenten said as she tried to keep her words up. He quickly turned to her, this time his red eyes were flashing at her

"I can't trail you or your sister around all day but if I ever catch your sister hanging around with that Uzumaki kid, I will consider it a betrayal and you shall forever be kick out of the Uchiha Ranks," His red eyes flicker back to his normal black eyes as he nod at them and was about to leave. Tenten shivers again while Hinata was close to having tears

_'Naruto...a Hyuuga?' _

"Oh and Tenten?" Tenten shook but regain her posture as she stood still "Y-yes s-sir?"

"Hyuuga Neji. This guy..." His face scrunched up in anger again "Eliminate him quickly. I will not tolerate hesistation,"

"R-right s-sir," He nodded back at them as they slowly nod back

"H-hai!" They salute him as he departed. Tenten exhale with relief while Hinata almost fainted

"Uchiha Sasuke..." She shivers again "Just saying that name scares me. Well, at least it wasn't Uchiha Itachi neh Hinata?" She didn't hear any response and it made her blink

"Imouto?" Tenten turned to see what was wrong with Hinata and the sight of Hinata made her sweatdrop.

It seems she has fainted.

* * *

**The next day**

"Eh Tenten, what's been taking so long?" said Shikamaru with a bored expression while placing his arms behind his head. Tenten glared at her newly 'friend' as she swung her backpack on her shoulders

"Hai, hai," she said sighing. It was far too early in the morning...

"You woke me up...way too early Shikamaru," She rolled her eyes. Shikamaru shrugged and gave a slap on the back "It's good for you. From what I've heard, you're always late,"

She glared at him while he sweatdropped

"Hey, I didn't think of this,"

Her glare stood on

"Mou, I try to help and this is what I get,"

This time her glare dropped but she looked down on the ground

"I didn't ask for your help...bai chyr..." she whispers the last part but Shikamaru heard it. He turned while his eyebrows twitching

"What was that last part?"

She smirked at him and he gave a glare. Why does this girl always make him glare?

"Bai chyr **(1)**," She said casually. His eyebrows lifted up with confusion on his face. What does that mean?

"For a genius...you're an idiot," She mocked him as she ran on forward. His eyes widen, still with confusion, and ran after her

"Matte! What the hell does that mean!"

* * *

**Sasuke and Hinata**

"Is this the school?" questioned Sasuke with a puzzled look as he was walking with Hinata. Hinata sheepishly gave a nod and held on her backpack

"Heh," Sasuke shrugged "Why would Hyuuga enroll here?"

"I...I...don't know...Uchiha-sama," She gulped. Sasuke took a quick glance at her but rolled his eyes as he placed his hands in his pockets "You do realize we're at the same age? Call me at least Sasuke-sama," He made a smirk while Hinata shook in the presence of Sasuke

"H-hai...Sasuke-sama," he rolled his eyes again

"I was kidding. Call me Sasuke," His eyes cast down to the ground "I don't want to be like aniki **(2)** ever again,"

"H-hai..." Hinata shook once more while Sasuke took a step forward

"Well, _my assisstance_, shall we go in?" His eyebrows lifted up. Hinata felt a shiver once more. She was told that she had to be with Sasuke for he didn't want her to hang out with a particular blond hair Hyuuga (worker) and since both were at the same age, she has to be with Sasuke to enroll for school. Why would he enroll into this school? No one knows but no one obliged since it is THE Uchiha Sasuke. she gulped once more and nodded

"H-hai...let's go...Sasuke-sama," she whispers the last part as both of them entered the school

* * *

**Tenten and Shikamaru**

Shikamaru began to breathe heavily after he ran after Tenten. Tenten quirked up and eyebrow

"Mou bai chyr, you are sure weak," She said sarcastically while he glared at her when he regain his breath

"Friends don't mock each other," She rolled her eyes

"When did I ask I want friends?" She trot on forward while Shikamaru screamed after her. This was not his day.

"Chotte matte!"

But Tenten ignored him and kept on going. Shikamaru slumped down on the ground with a sigh and his hand placed on his forehead

"Mendoukusai!" _'I will not fail this mission!'_

_'Stupid Shikamaru. I never ask for friends in the first place. All I want is to finish this missiion quickly so I don't have to deal with this shit,'_

"Chotte matte! Tenten!"

_'Geez...'_

She stopped when Shikamaru tried to regain his breath once again. He was getting a lot of exercise today...

"Come on Tenten. Why are you so stubborn?"

"Because you're following me! Do I want a guy stalking my move?"

"Hey, I'm not stalkin' at least you know I'm following you,"

"Mou!"

She puts her hands up in dispair. What was with this guy?

"Come on, let's go then," She grabbed his hands and ran on forward. He groaned trying to catch up to her but he was far too tired

"We're still friends aren't we?" Shikamaru questioned after they stopped in front of the school. Tenten blinked as she went into deep thought while Shikamaru looked at her with a concerned look. When the bell was heard, Tenten snapped back and ran into the halls of the school

"Matte Tenten!" He groans once more

"All girls...are troublesome..."

* * *

**Sasuke and Hinata**

"Oi Sasuke-teme what are you doing here!" growls Naruto when Sasuke and Hinata arrived at their first class, physical education. Sasuke places his hands in his pockets and rolls his eyes

"Nothing...dobe..." Naruto began to fume when he said his 'nickname'

"What did you say!" Sasuke curled up a smirk "You heard me...dobe..."

"That's it! I'm going to-!" But Naruto was interrupted by the young Hatake Hinata

"N...Naruto l-leave h-him alone. Onegai..." She whispers the last word when Naruto was taken back in surprise

"H-hinata..." She ignored him and turned to Sasuke

"Let's go...Sasuke-sama," Again she whisper the last part but the only one who heard it was Naruto himself. He was still in shock that Hinata defended a bastard like him. Sasuke nodded at Hinata and left Naruto alone when Naruto glared at Sasuke's back with his fist clenching

"Teme..." he whispers but then loosen his expression and fist

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Lunch**

* * *

"What the heck was that about Shikamaru?" Tenten said quirking up an eyebrow. Shikamaru sighs and lay himself down on the ground with his hands behind the back of his head

"The teacher was annoying me,"

"It was only a test," Shikamaru yawned at the word 'test' and said,

"But it was troublesome. I rather not do it," Tenten shrugged and took a bite of her lunch. She felt a strange vibe and took a quick look around the surrounding

"Doushite?" Shikamaru questioned. Tenten blinked and shrugged again

"Nah, get back to your sleep,"

"Can't argue with that," With that, Shikamaru gave one more snore. Tenten looked around suspiciously while taking out her kunai. Shikamaru pop up one small eye to see she was holding the kunai. He shuts his eyes again before Tenten could catch him

_'Hmm...'_

The man watching Tenten was intrigued too as she loosen the grip on her kunai and placed it back on her pockets. She went back eating her sandwhich and looking around the school. The man with clear eyes took one last glance before leaving the spot where he was

_'She **must** be the one,' he growls _

------

"Hinata-chan!" Ino and Sakura began to smother her when she arrived. She blushed furiously from the hug and shook it away

"K-k-onnichiwa I-Ino-san...S-Sakura-san," Hinata bows while both the girl gleamed at her

"You shouldn't be shy Hinata-san," Ino said but then she realized she has a **guy** campanion next to her who had a disgruntled look on his face. She smirked. He was cute.

"Who is this guy? Your boyfriend Hinata-san?" Ino smirked. Hinata blushed again while shaking his head furiously. Naruto and Kiba frowned when they heard that information. Shino just pushed back his glasses while Sakura was staring after Sasuke

"iie, h-he's m-my f-friend o-only," Sasuke scoffs inwardly. Friends? Yeah right but he went with it and nodded. When he noticed Naruto and Sakura, he began to glare at them and grabbed Hinata's arms

"Aa...nani...Sasuke?" She gulped. Sasuke went down to her ears and whispers

"Do you want you and your sister to get kick off of the Uchiha Ranks? I told you not to hang around with these...Hyuugas..." He tugged her away from the group while they were screaming after her

"Hinata-chan!" She gave a guiltly look but glances back at Sasuke

Naruto made a growl. How dare that Uchiha take his friend away? When Naruto was about to go after them, Kiba grabbed his arm

"Hinata made that choice. We should respect her choice," Naruto glared at Kiba but loosen and stood calm

_'Uchiha...Sasuke...it's been a while,'_

Sakura looked a bit sad when she saw Sasuke left but cheered up when Ino questioned her although she still felt a little down

_'Uchiha Sasuke. It's been a while,'_

---

Sasuke stared after the group for a while until it dropped down to a glare. Hinata, who was beside him, felt another shiver. He's always making her feel like this and it was not a good feeling at all

"Haruno Sakura. Uzumaki Naruto," He growled once more. Hinata turned to him with a questioning look

"Nani? Do you know them?" Sasuke glared at her as he crossed his arms. His eyes soften but then harden once more

"Traitors," He spat the words out before leaving the spot. Hinata ran after him

"Matte Sasuke-sama!"

_'Hn, I never though I would meet them again,' he growled but then took one glance back at the group_

_'It's been a while...'_

**Mission: Accomplish**

**Status: End Chapter**

* * *

**(1) Bai Chyr - **It's translated 'Loser' in Chinese 

**(2) Aniki - **Brother. In this story, Itachi and Sasuke are the sole owner of the Uchiha corps but Itachi disappeared (Rumor has it, he fell under the pressure of the Uchiha corps. Another rumor say it was the Hyuuga who kidnapped him)

**Sage: **Finally I updated! Hahaha! Well time to answer some questions! XD I put the dream sequence for fun, it has no ties to this story whatsoever so don't worry about that

I'll work on my grammar and everything else (shifty eyes) I'm only in regular english and I'm not all that great with...words xP

Tenten and Hinata are both the main characters in this story. Agh..I kind of feeling I'm making both of them Mary Sues. That sucks (shifty eyes) but I'll fix it...somehow...

I already chosen Shikamaru with Ino but their relationship doesn't come up till a few chapters. I was in a mood of Team Seven love so I had to put Sasuke in and made him meet with Sakura and Naruto...so yeah...I'm currently working on my other stories:

Time: Reset

Tis the Season

**Hazzah! I finished my music video (Everything you want) If you wish, you can check it out on my profile XP**


End file.
